Problem: What is the largest positive integer that is not the sum of a positive integral multiple of $42$ and a positive composite integer?

Let our answer be $n$. Write $n = 42a + b$, where $a, b$ are positive integers and $0 \leq b < 42$. Then note that $b, b + 42, ... , b + 42(a-1)$ are all primes.
If $b$ is $0\mod{5}$, then $b = 5$ because $5$ is the only prime divisible by $5$. We get $n = 215$ as our largest possibility in this case.
If $b$ is $1\mod{5}$, then $b + 2 \times 42$ is divisible by $5$ and thus $a \leq 2$. Thus, $n \leq 3 \times 42 = 126 < 215$.
If $b$ is $2\mod{5}$, then $b + 4 \times 42$ is divisible by $5$ and thus $a \leq 4$. Thus, $n \leq 5 \times 42 = 210 < 215$.
If $b$ is $3\mod{5}$, then $b + 1 \times 42$ is divisible by $5$ and thus $a = 1$. Thus, $n \leq 2 \times 42 = 84 < 215$.
If $b$ is $4\mod{5}$, then $b + 3 \times 42$ is divisible by $5$ and thus $a \leq 3$. Thus, $n \leq 4 \times 42 = 168 < 215$.
Our answer is $\boxed{215}$.